


They Ate Cake

by raelee514



Series: Aaron Week 2020 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: Day 6 (17th Oct):  “Why are you hiding behind me?  What did you do?” and/or “They know. I don’t know how they do, but they’ve figured it out.”A Plan Goes Awry.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970935
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	They Ate Cake

Seb wasn't in agreement with the plan. He knew his father to well and he argued it against it but he was out numbered by Dingles — and his Aunt Vic. He sighed as he kept putting balloons around the pillars in The Mill. His Nana Chas shouting instructions to the other party decorators. His boyfriend Charlie was stuck trying to put sparkly star streamers on the the staircase and they kept exchanging eye rolls — because Charlie and he'd known each other since they were ten and even he knew Aaron would hate this. 

Forty or not. He still hated a fuss. 

"Nana, I think it's enough…" Seb tried. 

But she shook her head. "Help Eve."

He turned and helped Eve get the Happy Birthday banner over the fireplace. She couldn't quite reach but he was almost as tall as Robert. Vic came in, followed by Harry, both of them carrying food obviously. He hurried over to see what the cake was…

It was of course the only good point of a birthday.

She smacked his hand as she sat it down. "Don't go stealing frosting."

"I'm not," he said. _Yet._

"You're as bad as Robert." 

Seb shook his head and walked over to Charlie. Helping him a bit with the streamers the two of them rolling their eyes as assorted Dingles started to argue over where to put all the food, drinks and presents. 

Suddenly, though, Seb's little sister Janie — Sarah Jane — came running in, her curly hair a mess, breathing heavily, puffing. "THEY KNOW. I don’t know how they do, but they’ve figured it out."

"What?" Chas yelled. 

Vic frowned. "Are they coming back, already, Janie?"

Seb grabbed a soda from the pile of drinks and handed it to his sister. Technically she wasn't really allowed soda, but she'd have the hardest job of the day. Keeping the secret and keeping their dads out of the Mill until the party was ready. 

She grabbed it and drank a gulp.

"Janie," Chas asked again.

"Mum, let her catch her breath," Eve muttered. 

"Maybe they don't know," Paddy suggested.

Janie burped at Paddy, her eyes narrowed. "THEY KNOW," she shouted again.

"So, they're behind you?" 

"Where are they?"

"Janie are you sure," Paddy muttered. 

Seb wanted to strangle them all. "Janie? Did they say something?"

"Daddy told me he and Papa were going to a hotel and that I should make sure Nana lets me and Seb have as much as the cake we want — since we had to do her…" she brought up her hands to make quotes. "Dirty Work." 

Seb started laughing, Charlie's hands on his shoulders and his giggle in his ear told him he was too. Janie looked at him and she grinned. Then she turned dramatically and looked at Chas. "And Papa, said he told you, five times he didn't want a party, Nana. So, yeah… They knew. They left." 

"But, but…" Chas sputtered. 

Seb walked over to Janie. "Come on, you earned your cake."

Vic sighed and just handed him the cake cutter. 

"But the party…" Chas spun around in a confused circle. 

"I'll start cleaning up," Lydia said and the rest of the family followed suit. 

Seb, Janie and Charlie ate cake.


End file.
